A driver (e.g., an LED driver) is often used to provide power to the light sources of a lighting device. In some applications, a dimmer may be used to control the power that is provided by the driver to a light source to control the intensity of light emitted by a light source. For example, a phase-cut dimmer or a 0-10 volt dimmer may be used to control the dim level of light emitted by a light emitting diode (“LED”) light source.
As more progress is made in LED technology, the efficiency of LEDs continues to improve. To illustrate, improvements in LED technology may result in higher luminosity of the light emitted by an LED for the amount of power. For example, for the same dimmer setting, an LED that is based on an improved LED technology may emit a light having a higher luminosity than a light emitted by an LED that is based on an older LED technology. To illustrate, when an existing LED light source is replaced by a new LED light source, the brightest dimmer setting of a dimmer may result in the light emitted by the replacement LED being undesirably too bright. Thus, in some circumstances, it may be undesirable to set a dimmer to the brightest setting. For example, instead of setting the dimmer to the brightest setting, a consumer may be forced to regularly find an optimum dimmer setting of the dimmer that is different from the brightest setting of the dimmer in order to achieve a desired brightness level of the light emitted by the replacement LED light source. Further, because a desired brightness of light may be achieved by providing less power to the LED as compared to the power that is provided to the replaced LED light source to achieve the same brightness level, the power consumption of the replacement LED may be reduced without sacrificing a desired maximum brightness level of light emitted by the replacement LED light source.
Thus, a solution that allows the driver to adapt to a desired maximum brightness level of light emitted by a light source powered by the driver is desirable.